No soy ella
by SweetMegu
Summary: Kagome se harta de que Inuyasha se le acerque imaginando que es Kikyo. Incluso llego a llamarla así. Pero en realidad se le acerca por que la ama. Para el, Kikyo ¿existira o ya no en su vida? Algunas cosas incorrectas que demostraran amor...
1. Nombre incorrecto

=Inuyasha no me pertenece= DISFRUTEN más que nada y dejen REVIEWS :D

* * *

><p>~~ SweetMegu ~~<p>

NO SOY ELLA *cap1: Nombre incorrecto*

Kagome había regresado a la época antigua, consigo traía esa enorme mochila amarilla, donde traía cosas que le serian útiles. Para llegar a la aldea debía pasar por el bosque, estaba tan nerviosa por que en ese momento traía un trozo bastante grande de la perla de shikon, para su suerte un monstruo apareció, comenzó a perseguirla. Pero se le hacia demasiado difícil correr, pues cargaba con un peso incluso mayor que el de ella. _"Por que no le hice caso a Inuyasha y dejaba la mochila en la cabaña de Kaede." _Pensó casi a punto de llorar, es más, donde estaba el cuando lo necesitaba. De pronto sintió como la garra del monstruo fue directo asía ella, destrozando así la mochila que cargaba en la espalda, regando las cosas que llevaba en su interior, y asiendo caer a la chica.

-Entrégame los trozos de la perla, o si no te matare- habló el monstruo, al ver que no había respuesta dirigió su garra asía Kagome, que intentaba correr.

-¡Kikyo! Aléjate de ella monstruo estúpido- La pelinegra solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa, sintiendo como algo se rompía en su interior…_"Me llamó Kikyo…" _Pensó en un estado de shock, ¿Por que rayos la había llamado de esa manera?, y él ni cuenta se dio por haber utilizado ese nombre. _"Me llamó Kikyo…"_ Solo se podía escuchar en su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué esperas? ¡Lárgate!- No hubo respuesta, gruño y ataco más al monstruo hasta que este quedo débil y caía en dirección a Kagome, que no se movía pensando en aquella palabra… El mitad bestia volvió a gruñir y rápidamente fue al rescate de Kagome. Que al momento del impacto el monstruo había desaparecido. Y así encontrándose rodeada por los brazos de Inuyasha que había saltado no muy lejos del lugar.

-¿Por qué me llamaste Kikyo?- Preguntó débilmente, casi como un susurro. Esto hizo que Inuyasha abriera los ojos. ¿Qué cosa había dicho? Ahora estaba seguro de que la chica lo odiaría. La alejo un poco de su pecho para mirarla a los ojos, los cuales estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas que se habían acumulado.

-No, discúlpame Kagome, de verdad no fue mi intención llamarte así- Sonaba preocupado, pero la chica que rodeaba con sus brazos, lo apartó, empezando a recoger las cosas que estaban regadas.- Enserio, discúlpame, Kagome…- Empezó a ayudarle, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna. -¡Kagome no te enfades! Ya me disculpe ¿Que más quieres?- Vio que la chica se alejaba con las cosas en sus brazos, este se apresuro a tomar las restantes y seguirla. Era un idiota, pero en verdad tampoco entendía que le pasaba. Seguramente al ver a Kikyo resucitada le había afectado. Pero por el momento solo deseaba que la chica lo perdonase. Regresaron hasta la cabaña de Kaede, aún con su silencio que para Inuyasha era más que una tortura.

-Kagome, has regresado, ¿Qué les ocurrió?

-Si anciana Kaede- respondió mostrando una sonrisa. –Me atacó un monstruo y rompió mi mochila, pero EL me rescató- Pero que demonios le pasaba, ahora ya ni siquiera mencionaba su nombre, pero al menos lo había tenido en cuenta de que la había rescatado. La anciana Kaede le ofreció algo para poner sus cosas, las dejo ahí, se dirigió asía Inuyasha y tomo las cosas que cargaba. Este solo quedo dudoso, _"ahora si me odia" _pensó.

-Deberían descansar, más tarde partirán a otra aldea.

-Si anciana Kaede- dijo para después retirar con la mirada de Inuyasha siguiéndola hasta que desapareció en otro cuarto.

-Ahora que le hiciste muchacho…

-¡Nada! Ella se enoja por todo

-Pues en realidad no parecía enojada- El mitad bestia abrió sus ojos.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues tenía la expresión de siempre, solo que un poco seria.

-No voy a soportarla- mencionó para luego saltar y desaparecer entre los árboles. Kagome y Shippo habían salido a recoger algunas frutas para el goloso zorrito. Shippo no había notado nada extraño en la chica, se portaba de la misma manera con el. No muy lejos, Inuyasha les miraba. _"Niña tonta, de que demonios se enfada"_ Su expresión denotaba enfado, pero se desvaneció y cambio por una de culpa. _"Yo también soy un tonto, ¡no!, más que eso, un idiota por haberla confundido aún sabiendo que no le gusta que la comparen con ella…" _Una manzana que le había sido arrojada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró al culpable. La chica pelinegra le sonreía.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Me dolió- Dijo bajando del árbol.

-¡Eso quería estúpido Inuyasha!

-¡Tú eres la estúpida!

-¡No tú idiota!

-¡No tú!- Bueno… al menos ya era un comienzo para el peliplata con orejas de perro. Shippo solo les miraba divertido, mientras se atarragaba de manzanas.

-Ustedes siempre peleando, saben, dicen que los que se pelean mucho terminan siendo pareja.- Dijo tan inocente como siempre, después de todo, era un pequeño. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- gritaron ambos al unisonó, se dieron cuenta de su coincidencia de palabras, se miraron por el rabillo del ojo y se cruzaron de brazos dándose la espalda.

-¿Aún sigues molesta?- musitó aún de espaldas a ella

-Por supuesto que si

-Eres una tonta, no deberías de enojarte por que te digan un cumplido.

-¡¿Cumplido?- Una venita en la cabeza de la pelinegra se hizo presente. -¡Abajo!- Ante estas palabras el peliplata terminó por estrellar su cara en el suelo, mientras Kagome y Shippo se alejaban con una canasta de manzanas. Ahora si la había regado de nuevo… Suspiro y volvió a dejar caer su cara contra el suelo.


	2. Persona incorrecta

=Inuyasha no me pertenece= DISFRUTEN y dejen REVIEWS ^^ Gracias. **¡Me encanto cuando Miroku le dice sobre que clase de relacion le entendio haha!**

* * *

><p><em>~ SweetMegu ~<em>

NO SOY ELLA *cap2: Persona incorrecta*

Ya habían pasado varios días, desde entonces Kagome no hablaba demasiado con Inuyasha como antes, Sango y Miroku notaban esa distancia entre ambos, trataban de ayudar al joven mitad bestia pero este se rehusaba a decir algo, mientras que la pelinegra actuaba como de costumbre. Caminaban en busca de algún fragmento de la perla, obviamente fueron atacados por portar un trozo no bastante grande de Shikon. Inuyasha cargó a Kagome en su espalda…_"Por que la cargaba un hombre que no era su novio…"_ Pensaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor, pero de igual forma desde que llego la había llevado así y apenas se dio cuenta de que significado tenía. Le indico en que parte del monstruo estaba el trozo de la perla. La bajo y se dirigió a atacarlo. Se sentía tan inútil, ella no tenía ni poderes como Miroku o Shippo, ni un arma como Sango e Inuyasha, de igual este último le había dicho que era importante por que solo ella podía ver los fragmentos de la perla. Al acabar con el monstruo regresaron, pero Kagome se dirigía al pozo, como era de esperarse el mitad bestia la siguió.

-¿Por qué te vas?

-No quiero estar más aquí

-¿Por qué?

-No sirvo de nada, siempre soy yo a la que tienen que proteger.

-No es verdad, tu también nos ayudas

-En este momento no quiero hablar de eso- Se encaminó más, pero al escuchar pequeños sollozos de un niño fue hasta ese lugar, donde niños se encontraban tranquilizando a uno más pequeño.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nuestro hermanito se calló- contesto el mayor

-Ya veo, tengo algo que lo curara

-¿Le dolerá?- pregunto otro

-No, claro que no- Se sentó junto a ellos, mientras Inuyasha le observaba no muy lejos de ahí. De su bolsillo sacó una bandita, los niños pusieron cara de curiosidad

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una bandita

-¿Bandita?- Kagome suspiro, seguramente en ese tiempo aún no existían…

-Esto hará que dejes de sangrar- Tomó un poco de agua que los niños le habían traído y limpio la herida, después le colocó la bandita. Los niños mayores corrían alrededor de la joven pelinegra, esta sonreía con tanta dulzura. La expresión de Inuyasha cambio por completo, al ver esa escena era sustituida por otra donde Kikyo jugaba con los niños… ella era tan amable y linda…

-Gracias Onee-chan- sonrió el más pequeño mientras se alejaba con sus hermanos

-Ten más cuidado- Movía su mano en forma de despedida, Inuyasha no podía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza.

-Kikyo…- Susurro, pero Kagome en cambio, no estaba sorda así que de igual forma lo escucho, pero en ningún momento quito su sonrisa ni dejo de despedirse de los niños. Se encontraba hincada en el fresco pasto, mientras el viento corría y movía su cabello largo color negro y las hojas iban a merced del viento, para los ojos de Inuyasha, esa era una escena hermosa.

-Estas consiente ¿no?- Dijo sacándolo de su trance.

-¿Eh? ¿De que?

-De que no soy Kikyo…- El joven mitad bestia abrió sus ojos de sorpresa

-Y si, estoy consiente de que no eres ella

-¿Entonces por que siempre lo dice?

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Por favor! No estoy sorda

-Tu nunca escuchas lo que digo en verdad, así que si lo estas

-¡Abajo!- El mitad bestia se estrelló con el suelo

-¡¿Qué fue eso? Nunca digo que te pareces a ella

-Claro que sí- Se levanto rumbo al pozo. Inuyasha la siguió, al ver lo que iba a hacer se apresuró y la jaló del brazo, no calculó la distancia y sus rostros quedaron a muy pocos centímetros. La pelinegra se sonrojo, bajó su mirada y lo alejó, entrando en el pozo, el otro trato de detenerla pero había sido demasiado tarde. No tuvo otra elección que regresar con los demás.

-Su relación va de mal en peor- Dijo tan inocente Miroku

-¡¿Qué relación?- gritó un poco sonrojado

-Tranquilo, ¿Qué clase de relación me entendiste?¬¬

-Hmm… ¡Ninguna! Mejor cállate

-Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no te vas a disculpar con Kagome?- Pregunto Sango

-Si, y te llevas a Shippo y nos dejas solos- Miroku trató de abrazarse a Sango, pero fue detenido por el golpe que la chica le dio. -Solo decía… u.u

-¡Pues no digas!

-Miroku nunca cambias ¬¬, pero de igual forma hablare con ella cuando regrese, seguramente mañana regresa…- Su cara denoto preocupación.


	3. Pensamiento incorrecto

=Inuyasha no me pertenece= DISFRUTEN y dejen REVIEWS. Gracias ^^

* * *

><p>NO SOY ELLA *cap3: Pensamiento incorrecto*<p>

Habían pasado dos días y Kagome aún no regresaba, Inuyasha estaba más que preocupado, Sango y Miroku lo convencían de ir, pero este se rehusaba. Cuando vio que se distrajeron, corrió en dirección al pozo. En la época presente, Kagome se encontraba en su habitación, ella sabía perfectamente que era lo que Inuyasha sentía por Kikyo, pero esa no era una excusa para que la anduviera confundiendo, ¿Pero en verdad tendría un lugar en su corazón? Seguramente se estaba enamorando el, por que otra cosa más le hería que siempre pensara en Kikyo. Arreglo las cosas que llevaría y se despidió, fue hasta el templo donde se encontraba el pozo, y entró en el…Al llegar, Inuyasha se sentó a esperar. Y al ver que Kagome había regresado la ayudo con la gran mochila.

-¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-¡Que te importa!

-¡Ay, tu siempre…!- Comenzó a olfatear

-¡¿Yo siempre que?

-Huele a… ¡Ese lobo rabioso!

-Que bien animal, al parecer solo sirves para hacer enojar a la señorita Kagome- Ambos chicos voltearon en dirección a la voz, Koga se encontraba en la rama de un árbol.

-Joven Koga- El nombrado se acerco a Kagome, tomando sus manos.

-Kagome… Que alegría verte

-Eh… si ^^U

-¡Oye lobo rabioso! ¡Aléjate de Kagome!

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Por qué mejor no te largas con esa sacerdotisa?- El hanyo abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, comenzando a discutir con el lobo. Dejando aún lado a la pelinegra, esta comenzó a irse tratando de no llamar la atención de los chicos. Cuando ya se veía un poco lejos fue cuando se percataron de su ausencia.

-Mira lo que hiciste animal- Se transformo en remolino y rápidamente quedo enfrente de la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre Kagome?

-Nada Koga- Volvió a tomar sus manos.

-Te he dicho que te separes de el, y seas mi esposa.

-¡Oye lobo rabioso!- Dijo mas que enfadado.

-Koga… creo que ahora no es el momento… ^^U

-Esta bien Kagome, nos veremos otra vez…- Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, asiéndola sonrojar, e Inuyasha trato de golpearlo pero Koga ya se había ido. Kagome solo se alejo aún sonrojada.

-¡¿Por qué dejaste que lo hiciera? La seguía hasta un gran árbol.

-¡Soy yo, así que puedo hacer lo que me plazca!

-¡Pero el es un idiota!-

-¡Y que me dices cuando besaste a Kikyo!- Inuyasha se sorprendió y se ruborizo un poco, la expresión de Kagome denoto tristeza, se sentó bajó el árbol con la cabeza gacha.

-Disculpa Kagome- No obtuvo respuesta alguna, para ella era difícil, no podía mirarle a los ojos, por que sí no se echaría a llorar. -¡Hey Kagome! Responde- Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, el hanyo se harto y tomo de los brazos a la chica, obligándola así a darle la cara. Estaban demasiado cerca… se miraron fijamente por unos minutos, hasta que el mitad bestia comenzó a acercársele lentamente, la chica pelinegra se sonrojo. No sabía que hacer, pero en verdad quería sentir aquellos finos labios… La mirada de Inuyasha había cambiado por completo, aún era penetrante que incluso te atrapaba, pero esta vez, mostraba calidez, cosa que no se le veía muy a menudo. A muy pocos centímetros de sus labios algo insoportable y doloroso salió de la boca del hanyo…

-Kikyo…- Dijo casi en un susurro. Kagome incluso pudo escuchar como algo en su interior se rompía en miles de pedazos, pero en vez de llorar se enfado tanto que aventó al peliplateado lejos de ella.

-Kagome yo…

-¡Abajo!- Dijo interrumpiéndolo, y ante esta palabra el chico mitad bestia calló al suelo a causa del collar que llevaba en su cuello. La dueña de esta palabra empezó a caminar con una venita en la cabeza, ¡Como demonios era posible que estuvo a punto de besarla y estaba pensando en la saco de huesos de Kikyo! Ese estúpido de Inuyasha siempre arruinaba todo y hasta le dio por arruinar ese momento romantico. Mientras tanto, aquel seguía tirado en el suelo, de verdad que no entendía a las mujeres…

* * *

><p><strong>PD:<strong> ¡De acuerdo con Kagome! ¡Kikyo es solo un saco de huesos y asqueroso lodo! El hermoso de Inu-chan debe estar con alguien como Kagome *o* XDD


	4. La venganza es dulce part1

=Inuyasha no me pertenece= ¡Disculpen por la tardanza! Me entenderán que ando para un lado y para el otro xD Bueno, este CAPITULO fue inspirado en el REVIEW de **Sakura kunoichi no power, **jaja después de todo, Kagome debía darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate a Inuyasha ¿O no? ¡Muajajaja!

* * *

><p>NO SOY ELLA *cap4: La venganza es dulce part1*<p>

De la cabeza de Kagome no salía tal escena, en donde a punto besaba a Inuyasha, quería hacerlo, pero tuvo que mencionar esa tonta de Kikyo. Ella era una chica buena, pero algunas veces deseaba que Kikyo nunca hubiera sido revivida, o si no, ella e Inuyasha estarían totalmente perdidos en el ser del otro, aunque, admitía que ya lo estaba entre esos hermosos ojos dorados del hanyo. También había recordado que Koga y el no se llevaban muy bien, entonces… ¡Haría su venganza contra Inuyasha! Eso sería tan grato, ahora aquel chico con orejas de perro sentiría lo que ella siente. Una sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro. Más tarde, Inuyasha regreso a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, encontrándose con sus amigos, pero la pelinegra no se encontraba ahí.

-¿Y Kagome?

-¿No estaba contigo?

-Si… pero esa niña tonta se fue, creí que regresó

-Pues creíste mal…- El hanyo gruño y salió rápidamente, la busco por todos lados pero no lograba encontrarla, seguramente había regresado a su época. Por otro lado, Kagome aún seguía por el bosque, y al no traer ningún fragmento, esta vez nadie la atacó. De repente un joven apareció ante ella tomando sus manos.

-Kagome… ¡Ese animal te dejo sola verdad!

-No, fui yo quien lo dejo

-Significa que serás mi mujer

-Eh… Koga ^^U- Un monstruo apareció debido a los fragmentos en las piernas de Koga, este tomó en sus brazos a Kagome y se la llevó dando saltos por el aire. En eso, Inuyasha corría por ahí cuando lo vio por las copas de los árboles con la pelinegra en sus brazos, y al parecer esta lo abrazaba. Gruño y fue tras ellos.

-¡Ahora que quieres animal!

-¡Deja a Kagome!

-¡Por que no mejor te largas!- Kagome se aferro más a el y se hizo remolino alejándose a una velocidad impresionante. En realidad, lo abrazaba por tal fuerza, pero si conseguía que Inuyasha se pusiera celoso, eso sería más que mejor. El hanyo no podía dejar que se la llevara, pero fue detenido por el monstruo.

-¡Ahora no molestes!- Gritó más que furioso para sacar a colmillo de acero y hacer el viento cortante, destruyendo así al repugnante ser. Por esa distracción los perdió de vista… Koga se encontraba frente a la chica acercándose en cierta dirección, Kagome solo cerro los ojos y los apretó, sabía perfectamente que Inuyasha detendría al joven lobo, pero algo no andaba bien, podía sentir el aliento cálido del chico, apretó más sus ojos, pero al sentir un cuerpo detrás de ella abrió los ojos mirando a la persona.

-Inuyasha…- El mencionado la abrazó por el hombro mientras que con la otra mano detenía a Koga por la cara, este rápidamente aventó la mano del hanyo.

-¡¿Por qué interrumpes animal?

-¡Cállate lobo rabioso!- Comenzaron a discutir.

-¡Abajo!- Ante la palabra Inuyasha se estrello en el suelo. –Es mejor que te vallas Koga, y gracias por rescatarme-

-No tienes por que Kagome, yo te salvare de todo- Se despidió y se alejo rápidamente.

-Te salvare de todo…blah blah- Inuyasha ya estaba sentado asiendo burla sombre las palabras del lobo, Kagome lo miró desde su hombro, el chico se vio aterrorizado pues nuevamente estrellaría su cara.

-Inuyasha… Quieres callarte- Se impresiono por eso, pero tampoco no iba a abrir su bocota. La misma sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro… -¡Es verdad!

-¿Qué?

-Hoy tengo una cita…- Dijo con remarcando la última palabra.

-¿Cita?

-Si, es cuando las personas, salen juntas…

-¡Ah! Entonces nosotros tenemos citas…- le dijo inocentemente, la chica pelinegra se sonrojo. –Junto con Shippo, Miroku y Sango- Hizo una expresión de duda inocente, Kagome teniendo una gota en su cabeza, casi lo golpea. Valla que este chico no entendía nada…

-¡No! No me refiero a eso, si no cuando solamente DOS personas salen JUNTAS en una ocasión AMOROSA.- Termino para dar una pequeña sonrisa. El peliplateado mostro enojo en su rostro, al parecer ya había entendido.

-¡¿Con quien?- No obtuvo respuesta pues la chica ya estaba a punto de saltar dentro del pozo. -¡Oye Kagome!

-¡No voy a decirte!- Brincó y desapareció. Inuyasha no dudo más y fue tras ella. Ya en la época actual, Kagome había salido rápidamente, era obvio que solo era una mentira y no iría a ningun lado, pero conociendo al hanyo, este vendría para asegurarse de con quien estuviera. Trataba de esconderse, pero al no fijarse choco con alguien, por la fuerza estuvo a punto de caer pero fue detenida por unas manos. Alzó la vista.

-¿Hojo?- Ambos se sonrojaron. Un gruñido se escucho en el templo, la puerta aún no había sido abierta, pero por las divisiones de las tablas podía ver perfectamente aquella escena…


	5. La venganza es dulce part2

=Inuyasha no me pertenece=

* * *

><p>NO SOY ELLA *cap5: La venganza es dulce part2*<p>

_Un gruñido se escucho en el templo, la puerta aún no había sido abierta, pero por las divisiones de las tablas podía ver perfectamente aquella escena…_

-Ah…Hola Higurashi

-Hola ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a traerte varias cosas- De una bolsa comenzó a mostrarle objetos algo raros, pues como siempre, el se enteraba de las absurdas enfermedades que inventaba su abuelo.

-Muchas gracias Hojo ^^U- Le entrego la bolsa y esta la recibió. Dentro del templo un hanyo miraba algo molesto, recordó que cuando venia a casa de Kagome, había visto unas "imágenes" que suelen llamarse fotografías, en donde ella salía junto a ese joven y este se sonrojaba siempre… Abrió los ojos, si te sonrojabas, eso significaba una cosa… volvió a gruñir y salir rápidamente hasta los jóvenes. Hojo se exalto al ver al chico con orejas de perro, Kagome solo se quedo perpleja por lo ocurrido.

-T-Tiene orejas…- Dijo admirando las blancas orejas en la cabeza de Inuyasha.

-N-No, viene de una fiesta de disfraces…- Agito ambas manos tratando de llamar la atención del chico.

-¿Quién es el?- Le pregunto el hanyo casi olfateando al chico igual de sorprendido

-¡Qué te importa! Además, ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Vine por ti, no puedes irte como si nada, tenemos que buscar la perla d…- Fue interrumpido por la mano de Kagome.

-¿Perla?

-S-Solo es un amuleto del templo- Movió nerviosa su mano, restándole importancia.

-Ya veo, vamos Higurashi, te enseñare a preparar el remedio- Dijo a punto de caminar pero fue detenido por Inuyasha.

-¿Quién eres?

-Ah… S-Soy Hojo

-¿Qué eres de Kagome?

-¿Q-Que soy?- Se sonrojo, el hanyo tenía razón…

-No te acerques a ella o te las veras conmigo- Abrazó a la pelinegra que se sonrojo al encontrarse en sus brazos. Incluso a Hojo se le había bajado el rubor, tan solo asintió y se marcho, despidiéndose de Kagome. Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, aventó al hanyo.

-¡¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE DIJISTE?

-Nada de importancia, vámonos- Le Dijo caminando asía el templo

-N-Nada…- El ojo de Kagome tenía un tic por el enojo… -¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!- Ante las palabras, una y otra vez Inuyasha caía directo al piso, la joven sacerdotisa camino furiosa hasta el templo en donde ni siquiera se molesto en esperar al hanyo y marcharse dentro del pozo…. _"Bueno, la venganza no era tan buena como dicen"_ Pensó Kagome. Más tarde, habían salido de la aldea junto a Sango y los demás, ya era de noche y se vieron acobijados por el calor de la fogata, todos estaban dormidos excepto Kagome. Se acerco asía donde el hanyo descansaba, al ver que estaba dormido, empezó a jugar con sus orejas.

-¡¿Pero que crees que estas asiendo?

-Lo siento, creí que estabas dormido ^^U

-No lo estaba, ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Hoyo?- Le pregunto con tranquilidad, asiendo sonrojar al mitad bestia.

-Te dije que no importaba- Miró asía otro lado tratando de ocultar lo rojo de su cara

-No. Dime

-P-Por que no me gusto verlo cerca de ti ¡Y ya no preguntes!- En realidad el no sabía ni por que lo había dicho, tan solo no le había gustado y ya. Al ser orgulloso no admitía que había tenido celos. La pelinegra solo sonrió asiendo aparecer un tono carmín en sus mejillas, se acerco más a el y se recargó en su hombro, procurando conciliar el sueño. Inuyasha al sentir esto, se acomodo y paso una mano por la espalda de Kagome, posándose en su brazo, y así, pegándola más a el. Recargó su cabeza en la de ella y también se adentro al mundo de los sueños. Mientras que la chica volvió a sonreír abiertamente, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del hanyo. Había logrado poner celoso al mitad bestia, no tenía en mente lo de Hojo, pero fue de muy buena suerte. Esta vez se retractaba… **La venganza, despues de todo, si era dulce…**


	6. Tú y Yo

**=Inuyasha no me pertenece=** ¡DISCULPEN MI DEMORA! Verán que este lunes entre a clases y ufff… ya sabran la historia XD, quizá suba un capitulo a la semana, pero no estoy del todo segura. Ahora si, no los distraigo más y DISFRUTEN ^^

* * *

><p>NO SOY ELLA *cap6: Tú y Yo*<p>

El amanecer se había hecho presente, obligando así despertar a las personas. Kagome ya no seguía en el hombro de Inuyasha, pero aún así tenia una tela roja encima de ella, si, era el traje de Inuyasha. Al no verlo por ningún lado de la habitación, pudo notar cabellos plateados bajo la cortina de bambú que cubre la entrada. Tomó la fina y cálida tela y la llevo hasta donde el chico se encontraba, colocándola en su espalda.

-Kagome, creí que aún seguirías soñando con Koga

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- Una venita se hizo presente en la cabeza de la pelinegra

-Si, cuando estabas durmiendo decías, Koga, Koga…- No recordaba haber soñado con el, seguramente solo lo decía para molestarla

-¡Y a ti que te importa! Es tu enemigo y me preguntas por el

-¡Si! ¡Pero molestas con eso!

-¡Que no! ¡Tal vez tu fuiste quien soñó con el!

-¡NO! ¡Yo solo sueño con Kikyo!- X¬¬ Rayos, ayer estaban muy bien, por que debía de sacarla en la conversación.

-¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡ABAJO!- Desde la cortina Sango, Miroku y Shippo observaba medio adormilados

-Este Inuyasha nunca entiende… -o-U

-Exactamente…- Respondió el monje al pequeño zorrito. Kagome se alejo furiosa, como le gustaría que Kikyo simplemente desapareciera y ya, pero, si lo asía, Inuyasha estaría triste y no le daría una oportunidad para amarla. ¡Pero que demonios le importaba! Seria mucho mejor que encontraran rápido los fragmentos de Shikon para que ella pueda regresar a su época y olvidarlo de una vez por todas. Aunque eso… si seria inevitable… Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, era tan frustrante amar a alguien y no ser correspondido.  
>Ya era tarde, ninguno podía encontrar a Kagome, seguramente había regresado a su época, así que todos se reunieron alrededor del pozo mirando a través de el. Inuyasha se adentro, llegando hasta la época actual.<p>

-¡Mamá! El amigo con orejas de perro esta aquí

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Dónde esta Kagome?

-¿Qué? ¿No regreso?

-No- El hanyo gruño y salió rápidamente de la casa, entrando nuevamente al pozo y regresando con sus amigos. Volviendo así a separarse y buscarla. Inuyasha sintió un aroma muy familiar, siguiéndolo hasta una gran colina, que no muy lejos, podía apreciarse la copa de un gran árbol. Subiendo casi exhaustamente, se encontró con el mismo árbol de manzano, quien bajo su sombra, una chica se encontraba comiendo los frutos que horas atrás había cortado.

-¡Kagome! ¡¿Dónde has…?- Fue interrumpido por una manzana que le había sido arrojada a la cara, ¡¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Eso duele!

-¡Cállate y vete!

-¡¿Por qué mejor no te vas tu?

-¡Bien!- Se levanto dispuesta a caminar en dirección a la aldea. Inuyasha al notar esto, fue tras ella deteniéndola de la mano.

-Kagome, discúlpame- No obtuvo respuesta. –No fue mi intención mencionar a Kikyo, es que veras…

-Lo se, estas enamorado de ella, es por eso que ya no te molestare más

-¡No es eso!

-¡¿Entonces? ¡Incluso me…! Llamabas así…- El hanyo se sorprendió, si que había sido más que un idiota.

-¡Si! ¡Pero yo no me refiero a eso!

-¡Bueno por que otra razón me verías como ella! ¡Seré su reencarnación! Pero yo ¡NO SOY ELLA!

-¡Escúchame! Se bien, que no lo eres, es más eres MUCHO mejor que ella- Kagome se sonrojo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, bueno, admito que la vez que te atacó el monstruo, te llamé Kikyo conscientemente, sabía que lo dije, pero no quise retractarme (cap1).  
>Cuando ayudaste a esos niños, recordé que Kikyo asía lo mismo, pero tu, te veías en ese entonces MUCHO más hermosa, es por eso que utilicé su nombre por que la olvide, es por eso que te dije que no escuchabas lo que digo en verdad (cap2).<br>Es más, no me gusta que estés en esas supuestas citas, por que si lo haces golpeare al que te invite (cap4 y 5). Aparte…- Se sonrojo dejando lo mejor al final. –Aquella vez que te iba a besar, Kikyo apareció de la nada, es por eso que dije su nombre, y no quería continuar con eso, por que si lo hacia ella vería, te odiaría y no quiero que te lastime, pero en verdad yo, quería besarte-

-Inuyasha…- El nombrado tomó entre sus brazos a la pelinegra, mostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella. Después se separo un poco de ella, mirándola fijamente, y acercándose lentamente, hasta que por fin, sus labios se unieron en un cálido y casto beso, siendo cubiertos por la bella luz roja del atardecer, mostrando solo dos sombras unidas…

**:N**otas** D**e la** A**utora**:**

**·Inuyasha no me pertenece, es creación de Rumiko Takahashi-sempai. Esto solo es un fanfic sin fines de lucro ni cosas por el estilo.**

**·**Si Inuyasha fuera mío, Kikyo, simplemente viviría y moriría, y no seria nunca revivida. Abría mucho InuyashaXKagome, MirokuXSango y SesshomaruXRin *O*

~SweetMegu~

**¡H**ola! Espero que este fanfic fuera de su agrado, en verdad ame este fic, fue el primero y me alegro mucho tener a mis queridos amigos lectores siguiéndola capitulo a capitulo y dejando reviews. Cuídense mucho, un beso y un abrazo.

¡SALUDOS ZANAHORICOS PARA TODOS! :3 ¡NOS VEMOS EN OTRO FIC! ;D


End file.
